TLC Crew grows old
by Claramont
Summary: One-shots of the TLC crew couples growing old together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's been a really long time since I've posted anything, and today I just got a sudden urge to write! This is a collection of one-shots of the TLC crew growing old. Enjoy!**

 **-starstruck02**

Kaider

Cinder looked out of the palace window, looking at the garden, where her grandchildren where playing. Iko, still young and youthful, joined in on their game of tag. Cinder sighed. It was 43 years since Levana's rule was ended, thanks to Cinder and the crew. They had all gotten their happily ever after. All of them. Especially Cinder and Kai. Their wedding was true and heartfelt, and their love for each other went from the moon and back.

"Hey honey, sorry to disturb you, but its time for our walk," Kai's wrinkled face came into Cinder's ever-shrinking line of sight. Cinder smiled, and held her hand out for Kai to pull her up.

"It's alright. I was just reflecting on old memories," Cinder replied wistfully, staring off into the sky.

"I know, it's coming back more and more these days. You would have thought being old would make you forget things often. But no, I remember the past as if it were yesterday." Kai also smiled.

Cinder, grinning at her husband, forced her legs to walk. Her left leg was becoming heavier and heavier these days. Her muscles were failing, and soon, Cinder would be forced to sit in a wheelchair, or suffer the consequences of her muscles trying to support her too-heavy leg. It was alright though, Cinder thought. She had her fair share of running in the past. It would be nice to have time to sit and think.

Cinder and Kai rounded the bend to the garden, where Iko and Peony, Cinder and Kai's only daughter, were watching two children laughing and running around the pond. Cinder smiled. Growing old was pleasant, and she actually enjoyed it. Running a country was tough, but she and Kai pulled it off. Really well, if she thought so herself. Cyborgs were treated with equal rights now, and had their own freedom, and belonged to nobody. Cyborgs were accepted as a part of society, and they freely flaunted their metal limbs in public with no shame or embarrassment. It was a peaceful reign, and Cinder and Kai had stepped down so Peony could rule, and so they could catch up on years where Cinder was gone to supervise Artemesia, and to keep order on Luna.

Peony was just like Kai. The same copper eyes and the same grace and curve Cinder had always admired about Kai. But in other ways, Peony was like Cinder too. Her logical thinking, her twitching hands, and her heart big enough to rival Cinder's own. She looked like Peony, even though they weren't related. Raven black hair, the same face and nose and mouth. Sometimes it broke Cinder's heart to look at her, yet Kai would always remind her that the real Peony was still alive, alive inside their daughter.

Cinder's grandchildren, Rikan and Summer, ran up to them. They were twins, a minute apart, and although they were twins, they were as different as the sun and moon.

"Good evening grandpa! Grandma! Do you want to play with us?" Summer asked with puppy eyes. Summer was the apple of Kai's eye, and there was nothing he would refuse her. For Cinder, it was Rikan. Of course, both Cinder and Kai loved their grandchildren equally, but they each had their soft spots for each of them.

"Summer, play with Iko. Your grandparents are too old to kneel in the grass. Mom, dad, how are you doing today?" Peony's face lighted up with a smile that reminded Cinder of her step-sister's .

"We're doing fine Peony. Just on our walk. Rikan is growing to be so big!" Kai chuckled and reached down to Rikan, 8 years old, and with green apple eyes like Cinder's.

"Grandpa, can you tell me a story?" Summer tugged on Kai's sleeve. Kai's eyes melted and he pulled Summer onto his lap.

"Sure sweetie, what story would you like?" Kai asked.

Summer's eyes lit up. "Can you tell me the story of how the evil Levana was overthrown?" It was her favourite story, and she asked for it every time.

"Alright," Kai settled into a comfortable spot on the grass, and spoke in a somber voice. "Forty three years ago, there was an evil moon queen terrorizing the peaceful country of Earth. Now one day, a prince, happened to stumble upon a beautiful mechanic's booth, and asked her to fix his android..."

Cinder, having heard the story many times, leaned back against her daughter and looked up at the sky. So there is such thing as true happiness, she thought, as she closed her eyes in bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolflet

The alarm clock sounded at 5:30, but Scarlet slept on. That was meant for others. Scarlet's time of rising earlier than the sun was long gone. Wolf turned over, gave off a snore, and rolled back over.

Until 8, the couple slept, and as the alarm sounded, Scarlet groaned and blinked open her eyes. The light hurt them now, so she slept with the curtains closed. Grumbling, she reached for her glasses and put them on, taking in her surroundings. Wolf was next to her, snoring softly. His operation on his body was now taking toll, and everyday Wolf endured arthritis throughout his body, especially his knees. They were still happy though. Everyday was a blessing, and Scarlet savored each and every one with Wolf.

"Hey. Psst. Wake up sleepyhead." Scarlet leaned over Wolf, and smiled as he leaned up, and yawned, his teeth glinting like metal. Slowly, the couple got up and rubbed each other's muscles, soothing and working all the knots out.

By the time Scarlet and Wolf entered the kitchen, it was 8:30. Michelle, Scarlet's daughter was shelling peas in the corner, and two steaming plates of food were laid out for them. For Wolf, a breakfast sandwich, filled with tomatoes, and Scarlet, a simple French styled omelette. Lucian, or Luc, Michelle's younger brother, was out overseeing the crops. Luc, unlike his alcoholic grandfather, was hardworking, and was more like Wolf than Wolf himself. Huge, tall, yet as timid as a rabbit, and as kind as one too. Michelle, however, had inherited Scarlet and her grandmother's fighting spirit, and had flaming red hair that looked like Scarlet's when she was younger. Now, only the faintest hint of red remained in Scarlet's gray hair.

"Morning mom, dad. How was your night? Did you sleep well? The doctor said that this prescription would help your insomnia, and it looked like he was right. You look great." Michelle smiled at her mother, and got up to help her into her chair. Scarlet smiled, and wrinkles appeared around her eyes.

"Thank you dear. It's so nice to have you around to help out with chores. You know, we can always help you move out into a house down the road, just like Luc did. We would be more than happy to help out with the expenses." Scarlet offered. Luc had moved out right after he was married, to a girl named Lily, who he had met at college. Imagine Scarlet's surprise when she found out that Lily was no other than her friend Emilie's daughter! It was a pleasant match, and Luc and Lily were head over heels for each other. They had moved into an old cottage down the road after they were married, and Luc came over regularly to help with chores.

Michelle, on the other hand, had not married, and stayed with Scarlet and Wolf. It was her decision, and both her parents supported her fully. Scarlet sighed and reminisced over the past. It was so long since the overthrow of Levana, yet Scarlet still had frequent nightmares about her. This had caused her insomnia, and Wolf would often find Scarlet wandering the hallways at night, clutching her metal pinky finger.

"Dad, Luc should be here soon. He can give you the reports on the fields," Michelle laid a hand on her father's shoulder. Wolf was still tall, and strong. But his knees were failing and his teeth were growing weak. The canine implants in his mouth were starting to loosen and now, Wolf could only eat very soft foods. Luckily, tomatoes cut the list.

"Alright," Wolf sighed. "The tomato plants are doing fine?" Wolf grinned sheepishly. "I don't want anything to happen to them."

"Oh, you treat the tomatoes as if they were your third child," Scarlet snapped playfully. "They are flourishing. We'll be able to keep a portion of them for winter."

Wolf showed off a toothy smile. "That's good."

A minute later, Luc came bursting through the door. Messy brown hair, and dark green eyes made up Luc's face, and his broad shoulders nearly touched the door frame. He gave a smile that seemed to light up his whole face.

"Mom, dad, I have some really great news to tell you," Luc began.

"We can keep the whole tomato harvest?" Wolf perked up and looked hopefully at his son.

"Um, no, dad. It's something better,"

Scarlet smiled. "Well, what is it?"

Luc cleared his throat. "You're going to be grandparents. Michelle, you're going to be an aunt! Lily's pregnant. She just commed me. We don't know the gender yet, but Lily's pregnancy test came back positive. I'm going to be a dad!"

Scarlet could hardly speak. She was going to be a grandmother. Same for Wolf. Only, a grandfather. They would be grandparents together, with small grandchildren around them. This was their dream, to grow old together and witness these things. Scarlet felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh Luc, this is wonderful. We should have a celebration. I can make some baby outfits. We can call Emilie and her family too. This is so amazing."Scarlet pulled her whole family into an embrace. Wolf, smiling, wrapped his huge arms around the Benoit family, as they all shed tears of joy. Some for the coming of the baby, some for the future to come, and some because of a very happily ever after.

 **Hey everyone. I hope you like these so far. I plan on doing all TLC crew couples, and Iko. Iko, I plan on making it a pretty sad fanfic, so be prepared!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **starstruck02**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends, I hope you enjoyed the first two stories, and thanks to all who have commented. It really helps with motivation :) School has started again after break, but fear not! I promise I will not procrastinate on uploading new fanfics! Enjoy this Jacinter chapter!**

 **-starstruck02**

Jacinter

Winter rubbed her eyes, her hands trailing down to the three, faded scars that she never glamoured. Smiling, she rolled over in her bed and shook Jacin awake.

"Sir Clay? Wake up. I smell an adventure for us." Jacin grumbled, but as he opened his eyes, he smiled when he saw Winter.

"Good morning Trouble? Did you sleep well? I know your back hurts sometimes, and it's hard for you to go to sleep." Jacin reached a hand out and rubbed Winter's back comfortingly. Winter smiled and snuggled back into the comforters, but lit up as soon as she remembered why she woke up so early in the first place.

"Come on Jacin, today we promised we would spend our anniversary watching the sunrise. Come on!" Laughing, Winter daintily stepped out of bed, careful to watch her back. Years of the Linh device in her spine and childbirth had weakened it significantly. But Winter was still grateful for the device, and her children.

Oh, her children. Selene was her first born child. After the revolution, Cinder had refused to be called Selene, and insisted on being called Cinder. It broke Winter's heart that her old friend refused to accept her Lunar name, and named her first child Selene as so the name would live on through her child. Selene had golden skin, and ice blue eyes, just like Jacin. She was everything a princess should be, and Winter doted on her.

Solstice Clay was the sun and moon of Jacin's eye. She had beautiful caramel skin, and eyes to match. She and her sister were as different as light and day in their appearances, but they were as close as sisters could get.

Winter smiled fondly at the thought of her two children, all grown up now. Selene was queen of Luna now, and Solstice, her chief advisor. It was a good monarchy for Luna, and Selene never abused her power. Selene was very good friends with Peony, empress of the Commonwealth on Earth, and negotiations between Earth and Luna were stable and peaceful.

Winter had not yet been blessed with grandchildren, but Selene was pregnant, with a baby boy, and Winter had stayed up many a night embroidering blankets for the upcoming baby. Nudging Jacin, she entwined her hands into his, and together, they walked out of the room and into the palace hall.

They found their way to the palace garden, a new change Winter had made after Levana's rule. The garden bloomed with rare flowers, and all the tame animals of the menagerie were allowed to roam freely. Sighing happily, Winter eased herself into a bench that looked out onto the glowing horizon.

Winter, now in her 60's, no longer had color in her hair, it was now white, and wrinkles adorned her face every time she smiled. Her hands were sore in the mornings, and the skin around her scars were old and tender, but Winter's eyes still held the joy and happiness of a carefree child.

Jacin was now an old man, his blond hair bleached into a brilliant white. His blue eyes had gotten softer over the years, and now held a twinkle in them. Jacin could no longer walk without a cane, and his eyes were slowly dying. But Jacin still cherished every day, because it was one more day with Winter, and because of that, nothing could ever go wrong.

"Hey Jacin, look at that! I can see the sun!" Winter pointed to the growing sliver of sun peeking out from the horizon. Jacin looked down at Winter and smiled fondly. She was so beautiful, and age did nothing to diminish that. In fact, she seemed even more beautiful than forty three years ago, Jacin decided. Her eyes sparkled with the new light reflecting off them, and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Jacin started, surprised.

"Winter, what's wrong? Are you okay? Maybe the light hurts your eyes? Or is it your back?" Jaicn's worried, old, voice filled the sleepy garden. Winter smiled, and shook her head.

"No, I'm crying tears of joy, silly. I'm crying because I'm so happy. Happy because of this sunrise, and happy that I can witness this with you. You know, over the years I've always hated the darkness on Luna when the sun was away. But now, I actually don't mind at all. Because even though there's darkness around, I'm going to go through it with you. And that Jacin dear, is why I am crying." Winter sighed, and closed her eyes.

Jacin, suddenly overcome with emotion, leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Winter's lips. Winter, smiling, gently kissed him back. The couple wrapped their arms around each other, and gave silent thanks to whoever was above watching, for the sunrise, and for each other.

An hour later, the palace staff found them like that, in a warm embrace that seemed to radiate light and happiness, and all the joy in the world.


End file.
